1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for extending a target inventory through browser-login mapping that can store browser-login mapping information by mapping browser cookie information and login cookie information, identify, from the browser-login mapping information, user profile information of a web browser accessing an advertisement server, and display a target advertisement only for a particular user associated with the identified user profile information.
2. Description of Related Art
An advertisement has a lexical meaning of an information activity that a company, a person, or a group invests a product, a service, a theology, a policy, and the like in order to achieve its desired goal. The advertisement may be provided in writing, and as a picture, a voice, and the like, through such media as a television, a radio, and the Internet, and may effectively promote the product and service for people.
Among the media, the Internet is generally used when a user desires to obtain information. Only when the user enters a query, may the Internet provide information associated with the query and also provide advertisement data associated with the query. Accordingly, it is possible to maximize the advertising effect. Due to the above advantages, the Internet is popular as an optimal place where advertisers may display their advertisement data.
Also, among advertisement schemes using the Internet, search portal sites where many users access display various types of advertisement data in an advertisement region of a web page through rolling and also provide the advertisement data in a manner of displaying particular advertisement data associated with a query entered by a user. However, since the above scheme displays various types of advertisement data with respect to different products or services, the scheme is discarded by users. Also, since the scheme displays advertisement data associated with only the query entered by the user, it is impossible to display advertisement data when the user does not enter the query.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the search portal sites use a target advertising method that can identify a user inclination, a user characteristic, and the like to provide tailored advertisement data for each user. In order to use the target advertising method, information capable of identifying the user inclination must be collected. A scheme of collecting the user information may include a scheme of identifying user profile information of a logged-in user and collect the user information. However, due to characteristics of the search portal site, the login rate is less than 20%, which is not high. Accordingly, it is very difficult to collect user profile information.